


Soulmates and Mysterious Connections

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: Marinette believed in magic. She saw it everywhere, in people and ideas and words. She saw it in the miraculous happenstances and bizarre coincidences. She saw it in the acts of kindness from one stranger to another. She saw it in the places pills and appointments couldn't reach. Magic was evidently everywhere and in everyone, and if it wasn't already a big part of her life, meeting her soulmate would surely strengthen that belief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter in the works, but I decided to put this on hold due to other things I'm working on right now. I don't know when I'll finish the next one, so for now you can just read this as a one shot. Comment what you think and please enjoy!

There comes a time in someone's life when they meet somebody who intrigues them, somebody whom they find so interesting that they must know more about them. There comes a time in someone's life when they come across someone who does one small action, whether it be looking into someone's eyes or the way they carry themselves, that make them yearn to be close to that person. Maybe it's strange when explained like that. Maybe it sounds peculiar when spoken about as if two people are bound together, but no one could ever deny that there comes a time when they truly connect with someone.

Marinette heard many stories of these encounters from her friends and family. They always sounded magical, like fate had designed it that way so two people destined together will just know when they meet. It was as if a higher force or being created this system where people who were born to be together could recognize a spark of something between them, something that made them desire to be closer. Most of the stories she heard were about how someone met their significant other. She heard these stories so many times that she had begun to believe that magic really was at play.

Her mom and dad met after Sabine had visited Paris for the summer. She didn't know French all that well at the time. It hardly mattered to her since she would only be there for a short while, but then she went to a little bakery that had just opened and that gradually changed. Though the language of the Parisians was unfamiliar on her tongue and Chinese was completely foreign to Tom, the two were completely enamored from the moment their eyes met. They didn't know each other and there was nothing in particular that really stood out, but there was this connection that drew them in and made them want to know more. Sabine said it was because when soulmates first meet, their souls try to reach out to each other. Tom said it was because he was irresistible and they both knew it (to which Sabine slapped his arm and glared).

She went to the bakery everyday that summer. They were unable to exchange words, but they learned to communicate to each other through baking. They spoke through the rolling of dough with his large hands over her small ones, the shy glances between pastries, and taste of treats they poured their emotions into for each other.

Then she went to the bakery everyday after she decided to stay in Paris for just a little longer. She learned to say “Charming man” in French and he learned to say “Beautiful lady” in Chinese. Their hearts drew closer as their desire to know more about each other was fulfilled day by day, one word at a time, and they fell in love. After learning to say “I do”, a little longer became forever.

Marinette loved that story. It made her wonder what it felt like to be so intrigued by someone, to look at them for the first time and yearn to truly know them. She figured the time would come for her, that she would someday meet someone she just had to know more about. She didn't care if it was her future husband or best friend, she wanted that kind of connection. She wanted that someone in her life.

That was all before she met Alya, and though once she did meet the girl and become friends with her, she didn't get that deep desire of more, more, more. She didn't have to, if she was being honest. Alya was a talker. Alya would forever be her best friend, they got each other in a way no else did, but there wasn't that moment and there was no soul reaching, as her mother had explained.

She didn't need to be her soulmate to be her friend, but she wouldn't deny that she wasn't at least a little disappointed. As Marinette broke the macaron in half and shared with the girl beside her, she was expecting something. She was expecting to be completely overwhelmed with the sudden urge and desire to be close to her. She expected to look into Alya's eyes and think that she just had to know her more. She had expected her soul to stir and reach out for her new friend's. She had expected something.

She got something alright. She got the desire of wanting to be close to her. Yeah, she wanted to know more about her. And yes, something did stir within her, but it wasn't anything so drastic. It was subtle and calm and not what she had expected.

She got a friend for a lifetime. Not a soulmate, but in the end, Marinette was okay with that. The time would come and maybe it only came in the form of romance.

Just as that settled in her mind, somebody asked a question to two of her classmates and she heard the story of how Kim and Max became best friends. It was something she had wondered for some time. How on earth had two people so entirely different become so close?

A couple years back when they had been in the same class for the first time, they were paired together for a science project. The two had never met officially, had never stood face to face or spoke a single word, but they knew of each other. It was kind of hard not to when Max was labeled the class genius while Kim was a daredevil and a smart alec and fearlessly moronic and, well, Kim. They knew of each other, but never had they really met.

It was after everyone had been paired when they approached each other. Max was preparing to do all the work and Kim was sure that his partner was going to bore him, but when they stood in front of each other with the intention of greeting and planning to meet for the project, they paused.

Kim explained that he had always heard that Max was all about numbers and statistics and facts. His academic skills were more important to him than actual people, and Kim bought into it. He assumed Max to be this dull guy who was all about business. He was not expecting to look at him and somehow know that all those rumors and assumptions were not the case. He said that even though the guy was very clearly a nerd, he felt some kind of pull that made him want to prove all of those rumors wrong. He had this strange urge to know they were false firsthand.

Max said that he was expecting some blockhead who only cared about flexing his muscles and destroying everybody's confidence in their psychical abilities. He wasn't one to so easily accept such words from other people's mouths, but he figured they were true just from what he saw of Kim in class. But then he met him and Max ―though he usually focused more on things like his future, education, and video games― saw something in those eyes that contradicted everything he believed to be true about the boy in front of him.

Max discovered that Kim was smarter and more humane than everyone made him out to be, and Kim discovered that Max was cooler and friendlier than he had always heard. The two were very different and no one understood why they suddenly started hanging out afterwards, but they had some connection that neither could ignore or deny.

The story struck a cord in Marinette when she heard it. Different words, same meaning. It was that connection, the same one her parents had and the same one she wanted with somebody.

“Platonic soulmates are still soulmates.” her mother told her.

“But I didn't get that connection with Alya.” she pouted.

“Then she isn't your soulmate.” Sabine chuckled.

The concept of soulmates was a myth as far as the majority of the population was concerned, but Sabine one hundred percent believed that everyone had another half. So did Marinette, because she also believed in magic. She saw it everywhere, in people and ideas and words. She saw it in the miraculous happenstances and bizarre coincidences. She saw it in the acts of kindness from one stranger to another. She saw it in the places pills and appointments couldn't reach. Magic was evidently everywhere and in everyone, and her parents' story only strengthened that belief when soulmates and mysterious connections were mentioned.

Marinette eventually accepted that she had to be patient. Magic would run its' course and she would meet her soulmate if it was meant to be. Good things came to those who waited, and the saying proved to be true after Marinette got more than enough magic for multiple lifetimes.

“No no no no no no!” Marinette nearly yelled, “I- I can't be a superhero! I'm not cut out for that.”

The little fairy-bug-like creature gave her an encouraging expression, “Of course you are! You were chosen for this, Marinette. I know you can do it. More than anyone in Paris –more than anyone in France!– you are cut out for this.”

“But I'm clumsy and can hardly stand up for myself. I don't know, Tikki . . .”

Tikki placed a little nub of a hand on Marinette's cheek after seating herself on her chosen's shoulder, “You're more than that. You're strong and courageous, you just have to believe that you are. And besides, you aren't going to be alone.”

“I'm not?”

“Nope. You'll have a partner and your partner needs you.”

Marinette paused and looked out the window nervously. Could she do it? Could she really put herself out there and do something other than trip around and dream wild dreams? Could she become a superhero?

She didn't know. She didn't know if she ever would, but she had to try. If she could do something, if magic had come to her because she was capable, then she would. She was a klutz and got nervous, but she was not a coward. Even if she walked away a failure, even if she somehow died, she would do it with the satisfaction of at least trying.

“What-” Marinette cleared her throat, “What do I have to do?”

Even with her dwindling confidence in herself and her decision, she wouldn't back down. She wasn't alone and she wouldn't leave her partner alone either.

“Say the words.” Tikki beamed with pride.

Taking a deep breath to remember the words Tikki had told her just moments ago, she spoke with ferocity she didn't know she had, “Tikki, Transform Me!”

A whirl of glittering pink light wash over her body, leaving little tingles of magic prickling her skin. It was weird and scary, but the sensation sent a spike of adrenaline and excitement down her spine and through her heart. She could feel it roaming her arms and legs, torso and face, and it gave her goosebumps. Though it wasn't unpleasant, the shock of her transformation sent her tumbling down with a yelp.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gaped. She didn't know who she was looking at, but the girl in front of her was adorned in skintight spandex that resembled a ladybug with its spots. A mask covered her eyes and cheek bones; it was hardly enough to hide her identity, she thought, but somehow it did. This was suppose to be her, Marinette, but even with her shocked and slightly terrified expression, she looked like she could handle anything the world placed on her shoulders. And she looked good.

“What the-” she breathed at the same time as the girl in the mirror, “Who is that?”

She could feel Tikki giggling at her. She couldn't hear it, but she just knew. The kwami was laughing and it took her a minute to realize why.

That girl in the mirror, that was her. That was Marinette looking too much like a ladybug. That was Marinette looking like she handle anything the world placed on her shoulders when in reality she couldn't handle walking down the street without tripping (it was a bit of an exaggeration, but that's how she felt).

Marinette was that girl, and though it was crazy and insane, she liked it.

“Uh, Tikki?” she called out while pushing herself up, “What do I do now?”

Silence.

Marinette groaned, but as she looked at herself in the mirror once more, she couldn't help but smile. Magic had always been a big part of her life, and now it was even bigger. She had a part in which she could use magic to do something for other people. She literally had magic on her, and it made her feel good. It made her feel significant. It was feeling she could get high off of.

She did a mental recap of everything Tikki had told her. Her yo-yo, lucky charm, purification magic, her partner, and so on. She could feel herself getting nervous again, but the adrenaline running through her didn't allow second thoughts to get the best of her. So without giving herself a chance to over think, Marinette climbed up her balcony and flung herself off the roof before she could change her mind.

She immediately regretted it as she screeched through the air. She was going to die. She was going to fall and hit the hard concrete like the egg she dropped that morning, splattering against the kitchen floor with no hope of recovering it.

She was no ladybug. She was Humpty Dumpty. She was gonna fall and no one could put her back together. And sure enough, she fell. She was falling and falling. Falling to certain death with closed eyes and a silent prayer to be sent to heaven, promising God she wouldn't trip over her robe.

She hit something. Not the ground, but something. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful forest of emerald leaves. It looked like a jungle of priceless jewels in place of nature, little specks of jade freckling the trees with a certain glimmer that made her stomach flip. A moment later, she realized she was not staring into a mystical forest, but rather a pair of green, green eyes.

She was hanging upside down and her yo-yo tangled her body with another. She should have been uncomfortable, but for some strange reason she wasn't. The eyes she was looking into, though cat-like, drew her in and made her feel like she could trust the person the eyes belonged to. They were staring right at each other, just looking as if they were losing their minds in the simple action.

“Well, hey there.” said a bewildered voice, breaking through their millisecond of intense staring, “Nice of you to drop in.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose!” she choked out the apology through the shock of falling.

The person she had fallen on top of untangled himself from their magical bonds and stood them up right, laughing all the while. Marinette noticed that he was covered in sleek, black leather. It suited him and brought out all the curves in his toned body, leaving nothing to the imagination. The one thing that stood out though, aside from the bell on his collar, was the mask he wore over his face that made his green eyes all the more vibrant.

No normal person would walk around in that get up with an extending baton, so assuming he wasn't a stripper, he must have been her partner.

“You must be the partner my kwami told me about.” He stated almost as if he read her mind, though she imagined it would be stranger if he regarded her normally considering she too was dressed in skintight, animal themed clothing.

She nodded, still silent and catching her breath to give her heart a moment to calm down.

“I'm . . . Chat Noir.” He tapped his finger against his chin as he tested it out, smiling in satisfaction, “Yeah, I'm Chat Noir.”

“I'm Mar-” she cut herself off when she remembered that she had to keep her identity a secret, but also to focus more on tugging the stubborn yo-yo off the baton. She successfully got it off, but it hit her head on the way down, “Maladroit.” She sighed in defeat.

He chuckled, and she was finding more and more that she really liked his laugh, even when it was directed at her. “No worries, Miss Maladroit I'm still learning the ropes, too.”

Marinette looked up at him so see an encouraging expression that told her everything was okay. She wasn't alone, not in saving Paris or floundering around at becoming a superhero. He looked like he understood, but did he really?

“But- but you seem like you have everything together. You seem like you're doing perfectly fine at adjusting to-” she gestured to the both of them, “-this!”

Chat Noir smiled sympathetically and stepped closer to her, “I just found out that I was chosen to become a superhero and save Paris from evil. I don't know what I'm doing. I haven't been transformed long, but I feel like I'm just bumbling around like an idiot.”

She said nothing, only staring at him as he spoke. He took that as a sign to continue.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her chin up to face him, speaking in a soft voice as if he were trying to calm a frightened kitten, “I'm honestly kind of scared, too. What could I do to save people? I don't even know how to save myself. But I was chosen for this- we were chosen for this. We wouldn't have been if we couldn't handle this.”

“You think we can do it?” She whispered.

Chat's lips curved up into a big, confident grin, “I know we can do it.”

His confidence was just as contagious as his smile. He had faith in them, so she had to as well. Everything happened for a reason, so she could definitely do it. She could do it if she had him by her side.

“Okay, we can do it.” Five simple words she murmured, but the look on his face made her believe them more than she did as they were slipping from her lips.

The two of them just stood in front of each other, smiley and confident and ready for whatever would be thrown at them. Marinette's chest swelled as she stared into the boy's eyes, her partner's eyes, and she found that he was someone she was going to like having in her life. She could already feel the blooming friendship between, but the strange thing was that she was eager to get to that point. She was eager to know him and have something she could call meaningful with him. She wanted to know him in a way she had never known anyone, but all she really cared about in that moment as she looked into Chat Noir's bright eyes was that with him she could do anything.

It wouldn't hit her until later, when they purified the akuma and both went their separate ways, that she had gotten her moment. She had found her soulmate with one mysterious connection.


End file.
